emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7537 (24th June 2016)
Plot Rakesh tries to get hold of his old builder. Ronnie pulls Rakesh aside whilst he is going over fixtures and fittings with James and Emma to quiz him on what they are doing about the dry rot problem. Ronnie insists he is not letting anyone else inside until it is sorted and made safe. Carly's shocked to learn about Victoria's robbery, and Holly offers to cover for Victoria upon hearing that she is scared to return to work. Nicola goes through modeling poses with Angelica but Jimmy isn't happy. Rakesh's insurance won't cover any pre-existing problems with The Mill so he wonders if Jimmy could say something about knowing the dry rot was there but hid it, otherwise the project will bankrupt him. Nicola asks Jimmy if he still has a key to Mill Cottage, as they could have some 'alone time' there. Holly has a wrap in the back of the Diddy Diner when Simon appears looking for his money. Holly suggests she could still tell the police about his involvement in Victoria's assault, but hands over money. Rakesh spends time with Johnny and asks Jimmy if he can remember having any work done to The Mill, but Jimmy can't. He tells Priya he isn't sure the flat will be right for them, as they can do better. Adam calls Holly to tell her to pack up the diner. Rakesh talks to his bank manager about get a loan now he is selling two flats, but he is unsuccessful. He is frustrated that he's having to talk to his bank manager whilst he is supposed to be spending quality time with Johnny. Holly nods off at the wheel of the diner. She jolts back awake and is forced to swerve to avoid crashing into a car, before she careers into a wall. Adam worries when he can't get hold of Holly. At Home Farm Andy and Chrissie work on their business idea. Priya and Vanessa have lunch, and Priya asks Vanessa about her and Rakesh getting a second crib at their new house so Johnny can stay over sometime. Jimmy admits to Rakesh about the flood that played havoc with the Mill. Adam finds Holly and the crashed van and quizzes her on what caused the damage to the van. He decides to fix the van without Victoria knowing. Jimmy sneaks into Mill Cottage after buying supplies from the shop and he and Nicola run upstairs. Rakesh presents Vanessa flowers and thanks her for allowing him time with Johnny. Nicola and Jimmy has sex in the Mill. Meanwhile, Rakesh plots as he looks over his insurance policy details. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Unknown layby *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Unknown road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Office Notes *This episode was originally scheduled for broadcast on Monday 26th June, but instead it was switched to Friday 24th June at 8.00pm due to schedule changes caused by coverage of Euro 2016. Unlike usual double episodes, this episode and the previous episode each had their own separate cast lists. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,040,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns